


The Lure

by Pureblood_Muggle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pureblood_Muggle/pseuds/Pureblood_Muggle
Summary: Daphne has a plan, and Draco is just the man to make it happen.





	The Lure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the final round of the Half Blood Prince Drabble Elimination Challenge. 
> 
> Round3  
Prompt: Amortentia  
Pairing: Daphne Greengrass/Draco Malfoy
> 
> I don't own anything you recognise from JKR.   
Thank you to my beta, Frumpologist.

It was widely known that Slytherins were cunning creatures. Ambitious, determined, clever and, when it came to their friends, their fraternity knew few bounds.

Slytherins often appeared, to the outsider, to be the epitome of a spoiled only child who got what they wanted - or else. 

In the case of Blaise Zabini, however, they’d be right on the money. He was arrogant, and aloof on top of everything else.

This arrogance of his rubbed a few of his acquaintances quite the wrong way. Him being a pretentious prat at school was one thing; the fact that he continued to be a prat at work, three years after the demise of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, had begun to be tiresome. 

Especially when one had to go pick up the pieces he left behind and one was sick of having women cry all over the office when another of his flings ended.

Not short on cunning and resourcefulness herself, Daphne Greengrass enlisted none other than Draco Malfoy to put a stop to this rakish behaviour.

And so Draco sat in his potions laboratory that he had put into the now well-lit dungeons of his parents’ manor, a copy of  _ Moste Potente Potions _ open in front of him, while he meticulously ground moonstone to fine powder.

If you asked him, it was childish what Daphne wanted to do. He’d rolled his eyes at her when she had approached him but he had relented far sooner than he might have done in the past. After all, he had nothing else to do. Being the Malfoy heir turned out to be a lot less exciting, and a lot lonelier, than one would have thought.

He shook his head as he carefully tipped just the right amount of powdered moonstone into his cauldron and then adjusted the flame to a lower temperature. How utterly childish of the lot of them. 

Blaise had always been callous with any girl’s feelings. His relationships lasted no longer than some of the food they were keeping in the larder. Still, in Draco’s not so humble opinion, Daphne’s glorious plan was no less infantile. 

He sat back and counted out exactly 90 seconds before giving the potion one final stir. Satisfied with the typical mother of pearl sheen, he knew that this batch of Amortentia was no less perfect than the last he had brewed when he was still a student at Hogwarts.

Smiling to himself, he leaned forward to inhale its scent. He knew exactly what it would smell like: parchment, coffee, and coconut. Which was funny really, because he neither liked coffee nor was he fond of coconuts. Why on Earth this love potion should remind him of all these things was beyond him.

Carefully he bottled it in a couple of glass vials and sealed them with his wand. 

An hour later, he found himself at the Greengrass residence where an excited Daphne dragged him upstairs to her own sitting room. 

‘So it’s done?’ she asked with a big grin on her face.

‘That’s why I’m here.’ Draco handed her both vials. ‘I still don’t think this is a good idea. He’ll not take kindly to this.’

‘Oh pish posh. He’s had this coming for quite some time!’ Her cheeks were glowing in her excitement. ‘If he knew what was good for him he’d have stopped using women for his pleasure a long time ago.’

‘I haven’t heard any of his conquests complain about his pleasure,’ he drawled in reply, picking up and flicking through an edition of Witch Weekly he found on the small table beside her couch. 

‘Well, he might want to think about the rest of us who have to deal with his discarded hussies.’ Daphne ended on a very unladylike huff. ‘Honestly.’ She sat down and crossed her arms across her chest. 

Draco did not look at her but instead focused on the magazine. The rubbish they were selling women was astounding.  _ How to ensnare your crush’s senses _ . He snorted at the headline of that article, quickly skimming it. As if any wizard would willingly be ensnared by anything this rag printed. 

‘So, you’re going to go through with it, then?’ he asked at length. When he got no reply, he looked up and saw Daphne carefully syphon tiny amounts of the Amortentia out of the first vial and drip it gently over the chocolates before her. ‘ _ Well, that answers that _ ,’ he thought wryly. 

‘He’s going to be livid when he finds out, you know.’

‘Oh, I know. You better hope he won’t because I’ll tell him you were facilitating.’ She laughed at his glare. ‘Oh Draco, you should see your face! Anyway, he won’t find out. I’ve asked Pansy to hand these to him for his birthday tomorrow. Two birds, one stone. Consider it my thanks for brewing this.’

Draco grinned. ‘Well done, Daphne.’ That would indeed be a relief to have Pansy off his back. No matter how many times he had told her he wasn’t interested, even his mother still entertained the idea of a match with her. He needed to deter that at all cost. 

‘Best of luck with it all. I best get back home.’ 

As he turned, the door opened and Daphne’s younger sister entered, shouldering the door open and rubbing cream into her arm as she went. Her eyes widened as she spotted him and a blush spread over her face. Draco smiled at her. He wondered why he didn’t hang out with Astoria as well. Talking was easy with her as he found out while tutoring her in Potions during their final year at Hogwarts.

‘I’m sorry, I didn’t know you had company. You were looking for me?’ 

‘I was, hang on. Draco was just leaving.’ 

She nodded at him and he returned the gesture. As he walked past Astoria and she said good-bye, he stared at her in wonder: he caught a whiff of coffee on her breath, mingled with something coconutty that must have been her cream. 


End file.
